Somewhere over the rainbow
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: En algún lugar, en algún tiempo, podrían haber estado juntas, tal vez tras el arcoíris, donde sus sueños podían haberse hecho realidad.


_**Disclaimer:** todo el Potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Esta historia participa en el reto **"1,2,3 Yo te desafío (a un duelo Pokémon)"** del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**. El reto consistía en escribir lo que te pidiese la persona que posteaba después de ti. Esa persona, tras cotillear en tu perfil, debía pedirte algo de lo que nunca hubieses escrito. En mi caso, **Lady Pinkroses** , me retó a __escribir un Luna/Ginny con angst y bueno, he hecho lo que he podido, espero que te guste._

* * *

 _Somewhere over the rainbow_

* * *

 _Violeta_

La primera vez que la había visto, Ginny había tenido que fijarse en si la muchacha que tenía delante tenía los pies apoyados en el suelo. Y sí, los tenía, aunque cualquiera que la hubiese observado desde lejos habría dicho que se encontraba flotando y en cierto modo lo estaba. Flotaba en su mundo, alejada del terrenal, y desde ahí lo veía todo.

El resto de su cuerpo estaba acorde con esa aura que la rodeaba, los cabellos rubios y largos que se enredaban solos, como danzando un complicado vals, su piel pálida, salpicada de pequeños lunares que marcaban un mapa y por último sus ojos, que se clavaban en todo lo que la rodeaba, que parecían querer descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras todo.

En algún momento, Ginny había dejado de escuchar a su madre, incapaz de concentrarse en algo más que en la magia que desprendía aquella chica solo con su presencia.

* * *

 _Azul_

A veces Ginny se preguntaba si Luna no se cansaba de sentarse en el baño de chicas de la segunda planta cada tarde solo para abrazarla.

Había llorado sola durante mucho tiempo, queriendo que las lágrimas borrasen sus actos, o al menos su memoria. Ni siquiera Myrtle se había atrevido a acercarse cuando la había escuchado sollozar en alguno de los cubículos. Pero entonces había llegado Luna y se había sentado a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra y la había abrazado.

Después había empezado a contarle historias, sobre su madre, sobre los torposoplos y los nargles. Ginny quiso creerla, le gustaba cerrar los ojos al escucharla e imaginarse todas esas criaturas a su alrededor, bailando una extraña danza que solo ellos conocían.

Luna le hacía querer levantarse y reír, reír tan alto que el propio Tom Ryddle la escuchase. Pero entonces recordaba que ella también se iría y cerraba los ojos y lloraba de nuevo.

* * *

 _Naranja_

—…y entonces salimos a bailar de nuevo.

—¿Otra vez? Por Merlín, Ginny, normal que estés tan cansada, ojalá hubiese podido ir

—Seguro que hay otro baile

—En ese caso, ¿vendrías conmigo al próximo baile?

—¿Como pareja?

—Claro que sí, como tú y Neville. Seguro que lo pasamos bien.

—… seguro.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, es extraño que vayan dos chicas juntas a un baile, nunca lo he visto.

—¿Has ido a muchos bailes?

—No.

—Pues entonces seguro que es eso, de todas maneras, vas al baile con quién te apetece estar, ¿qué más da si es chico o chica? No es como si fueses con un nargle, lo cual sería bastante complicado porque con lo difícil que es encontrarlos, imagínate pedirle a alguno de ir al baile.

—A veces me doy cuenta de por qué estás en Ravenclaw.

—No es estar en Ravenclaw, es sentido común, porque, ¿quién le pediría una cita a un nargle?

* * *

 _Verde_

Había vuelto.

Voldemort había vuelto y estaban volando a su encuentro montados en animales invisibles.

Ginny no podía dejar de considerar esa situación algo surrealista. Miraba a su alrededor y veía la cara aterrada de su hermano Ron, que no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo, y al otro lado estaba Luna.

Su amiga parecía estar como en casa. Cuando llegaba una ráfaga de viento, solo cerraba los ojos. Parecía estar en otro mundo, en uno en el que no estuviesen yendo a enfrentarse a un poderosísimo mago oscuro, en uno en el que estuviese volando para dirigirse a su casa. A lo mejor lo estaban haciendo.

Si conseguían salir de esa situación con vida, volverían a casa, Harry podría abrazar a Sirius, podrían volver a Hogwarts y la vida seguiría su curso. Sin magos oscuros, sin Umbridge, solo ellos.

Ginny se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír concentrada en ese pensamiento.

Lo iban a conseguir.

* * *

 _Rojo_

Ginny siguió a Luna hacia el interior de la Sala de los Menesteres. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban ahí, su amiga había insistido tanto para que la acompañase y ella no quería ver a Dean tras su última discusión, así que no había sido difícil convencerla.

Una mueca de sorpresa se instaló en su rostro al ver la sala. Era un salón de baile. Ginny vio como su amiga corría hacia el centro de la sala y abría los brazos.

—Te dije que algún día tendrías que invitarme a un baile.

—Más bien me has invitado tú, ¿no?

— Detalles sin importancia —Ginny soltó una carcajada —.Entonces, ¿me concede este baile?

—Será un placer —contestó Ginny.

Y bailaron, con música que salía de las paredes, y rieron, tropezándose entre ellas. Ginny habría querido parar el tiempo, vivir eternamente ese momento, una y otra vez; pero ese era el problema de los momentos, que acababan.

* * *

 _Amarillo_

Ginny y Luna contuvieron la respiración, escondiéndose tras una esquina. Si los Carrows las pillaban, de nada habría servido estar practicando toda la semana para hacer la pintada que les había pedido Neville. Cuando los pasos se alejaron, ambas se pusieron delante de la pared con la varita en mano y comenzaron su trabajo.

Mientras que Ginny hacía las letras rápidamente y sin molestarse mucho en la estética, su amiga parecía estar disfrutando verdaderamente de eso, retocando hasta las mínimas imperfecciones. En algún momento sus manos se habían encontrado y Ginny sonrió al verlo.

—Creo que ha quedado bien —susurró Luna—.Aunque puestos a redecorar el castillo, podríamos pintar algo más creativo.

—No estamos redecorando, estamos lanzando un mensaje. Si pintases algo más, sabrían que hemos sido nosotros.

—Saben que somos nosotros, solo es cuestión de tiempo que nos pillen.

—No lo harán, y cuando lo intenten, nos defenderemos. Somos los buenos, ¿no?

—Espero.

* * *

 _Cian_

Ginny se consideraba una persona valiente. Había formado parte de la resistencia contra los Carrows y había participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pero ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de Luna, con un discurso que llevaba ensayado cinco días para cuando no hubiese nadie más alrededor. Y las palabras no parecían querer salir.

No podía echarse atrás, ya que Luna la estaba mirando de esa manera con la cual solo ella sabía mirar. Parecía que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos y estaba esperando a escuchar algo que ya sabía.

—Voy a empezar a salir con Harry de nuevo —la muchacha se mordió la uña escudriñando el rostro de su amiga.

—Lo sabía —contestó Luna—.Me lo dijo Neville y está bien.

—Lo siento — musitó Ginny.

—Nunca fuimos nada.

—Lo fuimos todo —ella lo sabía y su amiga también, nunca habían hablado sobre eso, pero ellas nunca habían necesitado hablar para entenderse.

—Ahora podemos ser casi todo.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** hay varias opciones de lo que puede suceder después de que publique el fic, la primera es que no me dejen entrar nunca más en el foro (o que yo no me atreva) y la segunda es que a **Lady Pinkroses** no le guste el fic. No estoy segura de haber escrito justo lo que querías, pero es que escribir romance se me da fatal y además, Ginny me cae bastante mal (creo que solo la desarrollaron [mal] para ser el interés amoroso de turno) y Luna me parece un personaje muy complejo, al que espero no haber hecho OoC.

Bueno, quería agradecer a **Misila** y a **Miss Lefroy** por haberme dado ánimos mientras me quejaba de mi amargo destino (sí, me encanta exagerar).


End file.
